The present invention relates to a vehicle seat, in particular a motor vehicle seat, having at least one four-bar linkage and a crash blocking unit, wherein, in the event of a crash, the crash blocking unit locks at least two of the links of the four-bar linkage to one another by means of two locking members.
In the case of a vehicle seat of this type known from DE 199 53 630 A1 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 6,478,378, in order to relieve the load on the height adjuster drive a crash blocking unit is provided between the seat frame and the rear rocker, with the crash blocking unit being activated by a change in the geometry of the four-bar linkage that is suspended under prestress. However, for certain uses it would be desirable if the four-bar linkage were to experience a change in geometry which is as small as possible.